Helping Herself
by Dramione2008
Summary: Tea and Kaiba have separated ways. Serenity cannot stand to see a friend so miserable. She decided to intervene. Instead of helping Tea...Serenity helps herself. [S x S]
1. Polka Dots

This is my first attempt at a Yugi-oh fanfic. Hahaha, not my first fanfic though. I am under a different name actually, I am going to use this name for Yugi-oh!

Anyway, on with the story. No flames, please. But I will take REVIEWS! SOOO REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter One:**

A week had past since those eagerly yearned school bells rang, releasing the seniors to the 'real world' …and sending the underclassmen into the world just for a glimpse.

Summer, a foretaste of what is out there, a threat to some, ecstasy to others.

Tea Gardner found herself craving for that glimpse of the world again, instead of being hastily pushed into it.

It was around two in the afternoon, and she did not understand why she and her friends decided to dine at a café. The weather was especially dreadful, the blistering sun was cruel, the cool winds had abandoned Domino City for the day. And yet, they all sat in the overcrowded booth, their thighs sticking to the seat. To avoid the packed seating arrangement, Tea accompanied Serenity Wheeler to retrieve their orders at the counter.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we called the wrong order, please wait a few more minutes."

Tea heard Serenity puff out her frustration as she stood impatiently beside the counter.

"Tea! Move aside, you're blocking the walk way." Serenity smiled at her gently before motioning her to stand beside her.

She made a movement to do so..-

"Oh, pardon me." Tea bowed slightly to whomever she'd collided with. An overcastting shadow blocked the light stinging at her eyes earlier, then an angry glare bore upon her. Tea bit her lip, knowing already who **he **was before meeting **his **eyes.

"Seto." She whispered.

"It's Kaiba to you, lowly dancer bitch."

Slowly, Serenity's jaw dropped at the brutality of his words. Unconsciously, she grabbed Tea's arm, silently consoling her.

Kaiba pushed past their linked arms and stalked off, fuming apparently.

Glaring at the back of the departing CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Serenity's sweet face scrunched into an expression of irritation.

"What an-" She began.

"Serenity, don't. That wasn't even close to the verbal assault I truly deserve from him."

Exhaling deeply, the younger of the two girls looked over her shoulder at Marik Ishtar, who was currently scowling at Yugi Moto. He was alone in a booth of his own, in a world of his own.

"I don't blame Kaiba for being upset…you left him for someone else." Serenity said softly.

Closing her eyes tightly, Tea simply nodded, the only action her emotions would allow.

Flashback:

"Tea! I've got great ne-" Seto Kaiba's unusual cheerful behavior faltered at the sight that greeted him within Tea's bedroom.

Two years of dating built a great trust between Miss Gardner and Mister Kaiba. Tea had a key to Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba had a key to Tea's apartment…understandable, and expected from the couple.

Kaiba did not get the chance to voice his 'good news' however…

….Marik seemed to be in the process of removing Tea's blouse.

His 6'5 frame stood at the doorway of Tea's bedroom. Piercing sapphire eyes scanned her bedroom floor accusingly. Marik's denim jeans and plain gray t-shirt lay discarded on the dark hardwood floor.

"Seto!" Tea squealed, shoving Marik off with feigned disgust.

Releasing the key (Tea's apartment key) clutched tightly in his fist, Seto Kaiba listened for the 'cling' as it hit the floor. Its 'cling' roared in the silence.

He turned to leave. With his back to them, he spoke.

"I will be changing my locks." His voice quivered so slightly with pain, he struggled to remain harsh. Though Tea heard the pain, she could practically hear his tears dropping.

She head his footsteps fade, and finally the front door open…then close.

And with that, the relationship was deemed over.

End flashback.

000000000000000000

His office chair squeaked as he fidgeted restlessly. The sound of his own typing slowly drove him mad, the glare of the large monitor before him stung at his brilliant sapphire eyes.

He glance at the clock suspended on the adjacent wall.

"Four thirty." The CEO whispered to himself warily. A mere months ago, four thirty was a time spent together, whether it be himself, Mokuba, and Tea; himself, Tea, and her annoying friends, or just himself and Tea.

Kaiba scowled at the thought of the aspiring dancer.

"B-big Brother?" A child's anxious call came from behind the entry to Kaiba's home office.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Kaiba rotated his chair to face his brother, who was now emerging from behind the door. His twelve year old brother wore a pitiful mask of boredom.

"What is the matter now?" Kaiba's scowl softened at the sight of his only sibling.

"I haven't left the mansion in _days_, Seto! I wouldn't mind it as much if you'd spend some time with me!" Mokuba crossed his arms as he spoke. He looked like the typical 'spoiled brat'. Kaiba had himself to thank for that.

The elder Kaiba shook his head as the child continued to whine.

"I mean, come on! It's _summer_!" Mokuba grumbled.

"Mokuba, I'm awfully busy." Kaiba listened himself, not even he believed what he heard.

Mokuba made a face.

"Don't lie to me, Seto! I've been watching you for the past twenty minutes! You haven't done a thing!"

Growling in defeat, Kaiba stood from where he sat.

"All right, Mokuba. Just an hour. No complaints."

"Aw, but Seto!" The younger Kaiba began to protest.

"Don't wear on my patience little brother." Kaiba warned.

000000000000000000

Serenity sighed. She and the others were currently at Yugi's grandfather's game shop. And quite frankly, she was utterly…**bored**.

With nothing else to do, Serenity decided to observe those around her. Resting her chin on the armrest of the couch she sat on, her hazel eyes wandered.

Yugi and Tristan Taylor were participating in a 'friendly' duel, Duke Devlin was among them 'cheering' Yugi on…but in actuality, helping Tristan gain the upper hand.

Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler, Serenity's older brother, were somewhere in the backdrop of the dueling, in their own world. They were bickering of course, but it was with the kind of affection only lovers understood.

Lovers.

Serenity's gaze then landed on Tea and Marik. At first glance, they **seemed **happy. Hands entwined, Marik leaned close to her ear, whispering sweet nothings, a blissful smile gracing Tea's lips.

But Tea's eyes….said it all.

Seto Kaiba.

Serenity bit her lip.

'I hate seeing Tea in such a state of misery. I need to-'

"WHOO! Go Tristan!" Duke exclaimed, startling Serenity out of thought.

'I need to go somewhere else to think.' Serenity finished her previous thought as she stood.

"Guys! I'm going on a walk." She gave a small wave over her shoulder as she pushed the door open.

000000000000000000

Domino Park, so majestic in its simplistic beauty. Scents of all sorts lingered everywhere. The blistering heat was a bit of an annoyance, a dip in the cool lake was the ideal remedy.

And Serenity did just that.

The water looked so inviting, she grinned to herself as she remembered her attire was suitable for a swim. She'd made it a habit to wear a bathing suit beneath her clothes during the summer. The scorching high temperatures called for such preparations for unplanned swims.

At the moment, the seventeen year old was sprawled elegantly on the plush green grass. Her hazel eyes hidden behind gracefully closed eyelids.

'Kaiba, I know you have a heart…find it deep within you to forgive her.'

000000000000000000

Seto Kaiba released an exaggerated sigh, he'd circled the same path numerous times already. Once he and Mokuba arrived at the park, the young child found his playmates, deserting his irritated older brother. Kaiba sent a bodyguard to watch the child while the CEO took time for himself.

He regretted the decision instantly, knowing he'd engage in an intense reflection period. Reflecting led to memories….memories led to Tea.

His feet had unconsciously led him to the lake, and his distressing recollections of his past lover caused the need to sit. The ground crunched beneath him, he knew his high-priced slacks were now filthy, but he didn't care.

He simply did not care.

Kaiba was completely oblivious to the curvaceous young woman gently sleeping mere feet away from where he sat…

Until an endearing light snore emitted from his left.

Startled from his reminiscing, Kaiba slowly turned his head.

His hawk eyes skimmed from her nicely manicured toes, to her feet, to her exposed shapely legs, toned, lean, slim….sexy? His eyes smiled at the polka-dotted bikini bottom she was clad in…he continued on to her smooth, creamy stomach….then, Kaiba's face flushed slightly as his gaze found her breasts dressed in the polka-dotted bikini top. They weren't to big but defiantly not too small, his eyes lingered around her chest a little longer, then quickly found her angelic face. Nicely layered auburn bangs framed her face flawlessly, sculpted arching eyebrows, delicious full pink lips, long dark eyelashes, lengthy auburn hair surrounded her, enhancing her loveliness… she was strikingly beautiful.

He failed to notice the fact that he'd been holding his breath as he shamelessly 'checked' her out. Though those weren't his choice of words for his observation of the young woman. To him, he was simply basking in her beauty.

Kaiba did not know how long he sat there, just watching her sleep. He was entranced.

'Women are a waste of time, Seto. I do believe you learned that with that sorry excuse of a dancer.' His conscious roared at him.

His expression darkened, remembering the hurt a woman was able to inflict upon him, Tea had appealed to him with her beauty also. History will not repeat itself…not this time.

But….

She woke up.

* * *

This is somewhat of a love triangle so DON'T get mad at me if there is **some** Seto x Tea.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! Please?

Kristine.

Duh!


	2. The Limo

Eh, I'm so not used to five reviews a chapter. Um, I kind of get more on my other name. Hahahaha. But I worked hard for my rep so I guess I just have to start over on the Yugi-oh circuit.

Thank you to those who did review… maybe you can help me gather up more fans! Please!

By the way, I write Harry Potter stories, if you were curious….

And I don't know what in the hell fan fiction was doing, posting my story three times…WTF? Oh well, I'm sorry to those who were confused?

On with the chapter!

000000- means either change of scene or change of focus character wise.

* * *

****

Chapter Two:

Serenity yawned as she stretched, giving off the slight impression of a dainty feline, preparing to pounce.

Kaiba was frozen, he slowly turned his head towards the lake, trying not to draw attention to himself. Serenity probably wouldn't have noticed him…were it not for the screeching cell phone shoved in the CEO's suit pocket.

Closing his eyes, and exhaling his humility, Kaiba stiffly whisked the damned device out.

"Kaiba." He answered gruffly.

000000

Serenity's eyes shot to her right upon hearing a strange and _loud _melody emitting from what seemed to be…a cellular phone?

Shadowed by the shade of the trees, Serenity sighted a young man, apparently speaking into his cell phone.

Horrified, her eyes trailed down her nearly unclothed body. She bit her lip as she blushed deeply.

'Oh what that boy must think of me…' Serenity thought, inwardly groaning.

000000

Kaiba absentmindedly spoke to a frantic employee as he watched her gaze fall on him. Her eyes trailed down her body… and an endearing blush painted her cheeks.

000000

Slipping into the simple sundress she wore previously, Serenity gathered her belongings. Promptly standing, she raked her fingers through her auburn tresses. Then she proceeded to bow slightly towards him; him being Kaiba, which was left completely unknown to her.

" I meant no disrespect with the attire I have chosen."

With that said, she ran off quickly.

000000

"Okay, Joey won't be home for at least an hour… I certainly am not in the mood to go to the game shop to badger him to go home… but stupid me just _had _to misplace my keys!" Serenity grumbled to herself as her bare feet pattered along a sidewalk leading to nowhere in particular. Grasped in her tired hands were the straps of her painfully heeled sandals.

"Wheeler- oh, excuse me. Were you talking to yourself? I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, go on…I can wait." Came his childish taunt from somewhere behind her.

Warily, the seventeen year old turned to glower at the brooding CEO, abroad his infamous sleek, black limousine. His heavily tinted window, usually left closed, was rolled down to reveal his not-so friendly smirk. She prepared to retaliate, but Kaiba clucked his tongue.

"Uh-uh. Bite your tongue , I have this."

Serenity heard a familiar jingling ….

'If you ever need me Serenity, ring this bell…keep it with you always, little sister.'

Joey's words came back to her as she heard the bell…the bell she kept with her…**keys**.

A low growl emitted from the petite young woman.

He smirked as the key ring hung desperately on his index finger.

"My keys…"

"Oh, these are yours?" Kaiba questioned mockingly.

"Seto quit being a jerk. Serenity, get in! We'll give you a ride!" The younger Kaiba inside the limo shoved his brother's head aside and stuck his own out to grin at the girl.

He then pushed the door open, revealing his older brother seated beside the door but quickly shifted to the left to avoid contact with Serenity. Mokuba sat far but directly across from where Kaiba sat.

Serenity stood biting her lip staring at the wind provoked swinging car door.

"Get in or get lost." Kaiba barked.

"Ugh, all right." Serenity climbed into the luxurious vehicle.

000000

The drive was quiet, what were an anti-social CEO, a hyper eleven year old, and a blushing high school junior to talk about?

Kaiba took discreet glances at her, though a sneer was plastered upon his cold façade.

'She ran off in a frenzy, humiliated apparently. In her rush to cover up and leave, she forgot her keys to that doghouse she calls home-'

…His thoughts were abruptly cut off as the limo roughly halted into a break.

On instinct, his hand grasped Serenity's arm tightly as the force of the stop shoved her forward.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Kaiba roared, releasing his grip on the girl's arm. The privacy glass separating the chauffeur and his death dared not roll down, remaining closed.

Incessant knocking came from the window beside Kaiba, throwing his train of thought off completely.

Exasperated, Kaiba slammed his entire palm on the button, impatiently waiting as the heavily tinted window slowly rolled down.

"Oh, Madame Baba." Kaiba's scowl softened into an expression of puzzlement. He made a movement to exit the vehicle but she shook her head smiling.

"No need, sir. Good afternoon, Mister Kaiba. I was just about to phone your secretary to schedule a conference hour but I caught sight of your limo zooming past my estate, I simply couldn't resist flagging your driver down." She was a stout woman with a thick Italian accent. Beneath her wrinkles, an obvious loveliness was apparent, she was still beautiful.

"I see. You've selected a suitable candidate I presume?" Kaiba drawled, picking at his manicured fingernails.

"Quite the contrary, sir. No woman suits your high expectations, you see." The woman bit her lip nervously.

"Madame…I need an escort **tonight**, and more importantly, for my trip this upcoming weekend."

"Oh dear." Was Baba's response to the irritated CEO as her eyes roaming around in thought.

Her eyes flickered upon sighting Serenity.

"She's simply striking." Baba whispered as her eyes drank the young girl in.

"Wheeler!" Kaiba spat in disgust.

"Yes?" Serenity snapped out of her daze, oblivious to the situation unfolding before her.

* * *

CLIFFIE! 

There you go!

Kristine.

Please review…I have put so much work into this!


End file.
